The story of Naruto Senju
by senju101
Summary: Minato was the son of tsunade senju. One day, the nine tails attack's the village. After his sacrifice, tsunade raises naruto now. What will happen now?
1. Intro

**Naruto Senju**

**Introduction**

Kushina was looking at the wall. Her husband, Minato, died sealing the nine tails inside her son. She looked to her side saw that 'thing' crying. **'Stop crying you monster.' **she thought to herself. **'I know. It killed my husband, so I'll will it.'** She got up and walked up to the sleeping naruto. She formed chakra around her hand that turned to water that had poison in it. She then shoved her hand down that his throat. She smiled as she saw that 'thing' struggle.

All of a sudden, the door to her room opened. It was Tsunade. "Kushina, where's naru… **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" **screamed Tsunade. She punched her in the stomach and grabbed naruto. Green chakra formed around her hands. She then placed her hands on naruto. Whatever was happening to naruto scared the hell out of her. **"SHIZUNE, come quick!" **yelled tsunade.

**2 hours later**

A crowd formed of people who are worried for naruto was outside the operating room. In the crowd were Kakashi, Asuma, Sarutobi, Itachi and his parents, and Jiraiya. After the two hour wait, a tired tsunade walked out. She was immediately surrounded by the crowd who wanted to know if naruto was all right. _**"WHERE…IS…SHE?"**_ asked tsunade in a threatening tone. Not wanting to make her even angrier, pointed toward kushina's room.

What she saw disgusted her. In front of her was kushina laying in bed, who had proud look on her face. **"What the hell did you do?"** yelled a furious tsunade as she slapped kushina across the face. "What was that for?" asked a confused kushina. "You know what. You tried to kill your own son!" said tsunade with tears in her eyes. "That thing is not my son. It killed my husband, your son!" kushina cried out as she shot back. That made tsunade lose it. _**"THAT'S IT! I WANT YOU OUT! PACK YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE. AND NEVER COM BACK!"**_ tsunade roared.

**2 Days later…**

Kushina walked angrily out of the Hokages office with a back-pack full of scrolls that held her personal belongings. She was just banished for trying to kill the 'demon brat.' She vowed to never return. **'Hopefully…' **she thought, **'The village will finish what I started.'**


	2. A New Begining

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

Sarutobi looked out the window towards the village. He was very happy. The village treated naruto very well, despite having the nine tails sealed inside him. Kids his age knew it to, and still treated him well. The village prospered, and relationships between the Uchiha clan and village improved. On top of that, Tsunade adopted Anko.

**Flash Back**

Anko was in an alley way crying. Whatever Orochimaru did to her, it made people hate her. After a few minutes of crying, she got up to leave. It was then that she noticed a large crowd of angy people surronded her. They were calling her all sorts of hurtfull names. She was about to yell at them when a very well known voice beat her to it. **"HEY! GET OUT OF HERE OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" **Tsunade yelled.

After the crowd left, tsunade went over to anko and started to comfort her. In short, tsunade adopted anko, she in turn took care of naruto. The two became very close.

**Flash Back End**

Sarutobi then thought about the Uchiha clan. Normally, the village didn't trust them and they didn't trust the village. But upon hearing what happened to naruto, many Uchiha's had second thoughts about overthrowing the Hokage. Over 4 years, relationships between the village and clan improved. Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi treated naruto as another son. Naruto came to see them and sasuke as his family.

**Senju Compound**

A 4-year old naruto came walking into his grand-ma's study. He had on a blue shirt with the senju symbol on the back and orange shorts. He walked up to his grand-ma and tugged on her coat. Tsunade looked down at him and smiled as she picked him up. "You wanted to see me grand-ma?" asked naruto. "I have some thing very important to tell you naruto." Said tsunade. "What?" he asked. "In little under a year, you'll be going to the ninja academy." Tsunade proclaimed.

**Else Where**

She couldn't believe it. "What have I've done?" she whispered. Kushina Uzumaki was in total shock. She just read a letter her husband left her. It said that he expected her to leave naruto and that if she didn't make it up to naruto and his mother tsunade, she was dead to him. "I'm so sorry my son. I promise to make it up to you." She said. She started to pack for her return trip to Konoha.


	3. Academy

**Chapter 2: Academy**

Naruto was very excited. He's been in the Academy for half a year now. Naruto made many friends like Ino, Hinata, Neji, and Sakura. But his best friend was Sasuke. Naruto and sasuke's family were very close. Naruto often went to the Uchiha compound to hang out with sasuke. A few weeks ago, naruto started to train with sasuke. Tsunade normally wouldn't allow naruto to train, but ever since that seal was placed on him when…

1 year ago…

Naruto was in the hospital. A few days ago, naruto stopped the ambassador from Kumo from kidnapping Hinata. During the fight between naruto and the kumo-nin, naruto drew upon the nine-tails power. But this caused the skin around naruto's stomach ripped, which caused naruto to scream out in pain. Tsunade heard him and came running to him.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard snoring. Naruto looked to his left and saw his grand-ma holding his hand. He then looked to his right and saw Anko and Shizune. Anko was murmuring some thing about killing the guy who did this to naruto. That's when naruto noticed Jiraiya in front of him. "Hey grand-dad!" said a happy naruto. "Naruto, I have good news for you." He said. Naruto's eyes widened, "What is it!" he asked. "I created a seal that should heal your wounds just enough so you can become a ninja." Said Jiraiya. A big smile came across naruto's face. "Come on. Let's put that seal on." He said as he picked up naruto to take him to a small private room.

**Present Day**

Naruto was heading home when he bumped into Kakashi. "Hey Brother Kakashi!" said an excited naruto. "Hey naruto. How's it going?" asked kakashi. "Good as always." Naruto replied. Ever since the nine-tails attack and kushina's attempt to kill naruto, kakashi made it a point to visit naruto and tell him stories about naruto's farther. Naruto came to see kakashi as his brother. "Nice to hear." Said kakashi. Naruto just smiled.

**Else Where**

'**All done.'** Kushina thought. Just as she finished packing did it hit her, she was banished. **'No, no. I must do this for my son.'** She thought to her self. She put all the scrolls that contained her belongings and left for Konoha.


	4. Team 7

**Chapter 3: Team 7**

'_Today is the day!_**' **thought a happy 13 year old naruto. Today was the genin exams. '_I'm going to become a genin!' _thought naruto has he reached the academy. His friends Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and some others were outside talking. When naruto reached them, they all started talking about who they wanted on their team. Then they were called into the class room.

**Few Minutes later…**

Iruka just finished calling the names for teams 1-6. "Team 7 will have Naruto Senju…" said Iruka. Naruto's head shot up. Every one tensed. Naruto and Sasuke were two people that all the girls wanted to on teams with. "Sasuke Uchiha, and…" continued. All the girls were going crazy. They were silently praying, had their fingers crossed hoping to be on the same team with two prodigies. "Sakura Haruno." Finished iruka. Sakura was jumping up and down in joy, Ino slammed her head on the desk, and all the other girls had sad looks on their faces.

**At the Hokages Tower**

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were all standing in front of the Hokage. "You wanted to see us, Lord Hokage?" asked Asuma. "Yes. As you all know, there will be genin teams this year." Said Sarutobi. "And?" asked kakashi. "Well…" sarutobi continued, "You are all aware that naruto is among those becoming genin. And it's well known how naruto got so sick." He finished.

The trio had a grim look on there faces. "You think there's a chance of running into _her_?" asked Kurenai with a serious look. Sarutobi simply nodded. Every one in the village hated kushina for trying to kill the forth's son. The forth hokage was a hero to the people. He was nothing short of a god to the village. When the village heard he was going to be a farther, the village went crazy. After the nine-tails attack and news that naruto had the nine-tails sealed in him, naruto become a symbol, maybe even more. "She might try to kidnap naruto… or worse." Sarutobi replied.

That's when every one noticed the killer-intent coming of kakashi. Ever since kushina's attempt to kill naruto, kakashi made it a point to take care of naruto. "I want all of you to keep an eye out. Understood?" asked Sarutobi. "Understood!" they all said.

**Near land of fire Border**

Kushina was sitting under a tree, relaxing. She was looking at a picture of Minato, her husband. _'I'm so sorry Minato. I've failed you and naruto. But I promise to make it up.'_ She thought as she got up to continue her trip to Konoha.

**Unknown Location**

A man with long, black hair stood in front of a large test tube. In it was some thing that resembled a human. All of a sudden, its eyes shot open. "You're finally awake. Good." Hissed the dark haired man.


	5. Wave Country

**Chapter 4: Wave Country**

After passing Kakashi's bell stealing test and learning that the whole point of it was teamwork, team 7 went its separate ways. Naruto went to hang out with sasuke at his house. "Mom, I'm home. And naruto is here to." Said sasuke. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, popped her head out and said, "Welcome home son. Hello naruto, how are you?" she asked. "I'm doing good, thank you for asking." Naruto replied happily. The two walked into the kitchen where Itachi and Fugaku were. "Welcome back sasuke. How did the exams go?" asked itachi. "We passed with flying colors." Replied sasuke. "You bet!" said naruto.

"Very good sasuke." Said fugaku. "When do you start going on missions?" asked mikoto. Naruto and sasuke both answered "In an hour." Every one in the room looked at the two of in shocked. After a shot pause, fugaku spoke up. "Why so soon?" he asked. "Don't know. I asked kakashi-sensei, but he didn't say." Answered naruto. "I think some thing's up." Said sasuke. "Sasuke has a…" was all itachi able to say when an ANBU appeared. "Forgive the interruption, Lord fugaku. But the hokage wishes to speak to you and your wife." Said the ANBU. This got worried looks form every one.

**At the Hokages Office**

Tsunade, Fugaku, and Mikoto were all summoned by the hokage. "You wanted to see us Sarutobi-sensei?" asked tsunade. "Yes. A few hours ago, a pair of ANBU spotted kushina heading towards the village." Sarutobi said in a low, almost menacing voice. All three tensed at hearing _'her'_ name. To fugaku and mikoto, naruto was like a third son. Mikoto and kushina were good friends, but after what she tried to do to naruto, that was no longer the case. Both mikoto and her husband decided to be their for naruto and try to be good parents for him.

"What the hell! Why is she coming back?" yelled tsunade. Sarutobi looked at his former student and said "I don't know. Maybe she feels she can return without worrying about people hating her." "She must have found out naruto is still alive and is coming back to finish what she started." Said Fugaku. "Maybe. She won't be here for a month at least. This is why I want naruto and his team to get started on missions so soon." Sarytobi explained.

"This way go can send them on an extended mission, right?" asked Mikoto. Sarutobi nodded his head. "Your not seriously letting her back that easily?" Tsunade bust out. Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and said "Of course not. But I'll hear what she has to say."

**Else where**

A man, about 5 foot 6 inches, bowed to a man sitting in a chair. "You wanted to see me, Lord Orochimaru?" The man asked. "I'll be sending you on a covert mission inside Konoha. I want to you rely any and all information about the lay out of their forces." Orochimaru said. "I understand." The man replied. "You'll go under the name of 'falcon'. Understand?" asked orochimaru. "Yes lord orochimaru." Said 'falcon'.

**Mission Briefing room (2 days later)**

Team 7 was makingits way into Wave country. Awhile ago, Tazuna the bridge builder, was found lying about the mission. Kakashi was about to pull the plug on the mission. But, upon Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's insistence, they continued the mission. After a long boat ride, they finally arrived in Tazuna's home village.

"Well, here's my house. Lets go in." Tazuna proclaimed. "Tsunami, I'm home!" yelled Tazuna. Behind him, Sasuke and Naruto were carrying kakashi. "Dad, your home! How was… oh my god! What happened?" tsunami yelled upon seeing kakashi. "He got hurt protecting me. He needs help!" said Tazuna. Tsunami and Naruto quickly got to work.

**15 Miles from Konoha**

Kushina looked in front of her. Few months ago, Kushina found out her brothers, uncle, and parents were still alive. She found them and told them why she wasn't in konoha. After telling them, they were all very disappointed in her. "How could you kushina? I know he had the nine-tails sealed inside him, but that is no excuses to try and kill your own son." Said Genna, kushina's mother. Kushina lowered her head. "It's just so hard to believe you would do this. We Uzumaki always stick together." Said Inaho, kushina's farther. Temujin and Zaku, Kushina's brothers, and Saishu, her uncle, were sitting off to the right. And Zaku's wife Aoi and two sons' Michio and Minori were to the left. "I know what I did was wrong. That's why I'm going back to konoha." Said kushina. "It's been 13 years, Kushina. I doubt he'll forgive you." Said Temujin. "Maybe, but I've got to try." Said Kushina with a fierce determination.


	6. Kushina's Return

**Chapter 5: Kushina's Return**

_'At long last, I've returned.' _Thought Kushina. "You sure you want to do this?" asked Zaku. Her whole family looked at her, waiting for a reply. She lowered her head for a few seconds. She raised her head and said, "Yes. I wouldn't have come all this way if I didn't intend to make it up to him." Just as they were about to head out, a pair of ANBU landed in front of them.

"Please come with us. Lord Hokage wants to see you." One ANBU said. Every one simply nodded and went on walking.

**Forest outside Tazuna's House**

Team 7 was in the forest. "All right, listen up." Said Kakashi. "I've got some special training for." Every one looked at him for a second before Naruto spoke up. "Are you going to teach us some new moves, or cool fighting techniques?" he asked eagerly. "You're going to climb trees." Kakashi said, smiling underneath his mask. **"What the hell!" **yelled Naruto and Sakura. "Why do we need to climb trees?" asked Sasuke. "Let me rephrase that: You're going to climb trees without your hands." Said Kakashi. All looked very confused. "Like Sasuke said, why? And how are we supposed to do it with out our hands" asked Naruto. Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "You gather a set amount of chakra in your feet and climb." He replied. "Remember when we fought Zabuza?" Kakashi asked suddenly. "How can we forget?" asked Naruto.

**Flash Back**

**"Look out!"** yelled Kakashi. Naruto and Kakashi dropped to the ground. Sasuke and Sakura grabbed Tazuna and pulled him down just in time to avoid a giant sword from cutting off their heads. Just then, a man jumped onto the sword. The man was about 6 feet tall. Bandages covered the lower part of his face. "Well, well. What do I have here?" asked the man. All looked up at the talking man. "Every one, stay back!" yelled Kakashi. The man jumped down and pulled out his sword from the tree. "So, you must be Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist." Said Kakashi. "Hehe, I'm honored." said Zabuza. Kakashi then lifted up his mask to revel that his covered eye was a Sharingan. Team 7 was shocked. _'How? I never saw him at the Uchiha compound.' _Thought Sasuke. Just then, Zabuza started laughing. "So, you're the Kakashi, the copy ninja." Said Zabuza. That's when it them. Kakashi was Konoha's most famed assassin. "Well then, let's get started." Stated Zabuza as he quickly flipped though some hand signs. All of a sudden, a thick mist appeared. _"Hehe, I feel sorry for you. But I'll be killing the bridge builder." _Came Zabuza's voice. Out of nowhere, Zabuza appeared in the center of the group. "Game over." Said Zabuza, as he began to swing his sword. In a blink of an eye, Kakashi stopped the sword, kicked Zabuza back, not breaking a sweat. Then, in a blur, Kakashi was behind Zabuza. "My, my. You sure are fast." Said a smiling Zabuza. "But not fast enough." Came a voice behind Kakashi. Behind Kakashi was Zabuza. The one in front turned into water.

Before he could react, Kakashi was kicked into the lake. While all this was going on, Team 7 was looking on in sheer shock. Kakashi, an elite Jonin, was losing. Then the mist started to lift. The sight that greeted team 7 was of Kakashi trapped in a water sphere. "Now to finish off the runts." Said Zabuza in a evil tone. That's when Zabuza noticed that two of the kids were missing. "Wait, where are the other two?" asked a worried Zabuza. Out of nowhere, Sasuke and Naruto appeared in front of Zabuza and kicked hard in the gut.

**Few Minutes of fighting later…**

"Then I'll be taking the body." Said a masked girl as she disappeared. Just then, Kakashi collapsed. "Kakashi-senei!" yelled Sakura. "I used the sharingan to much." Said Kakashi. Tazuna came walking up and said, "Come with me. I'll take you to my home."

**Flash Back End**

"This will help you with chakra control." Said Kakashi. All nodded. "Good." Said Kakashi. He threw three kunai into the ground. "Use these to mark your process." Kakashi said as he walked away.

**Konoha: East Gate**

"So, you came to join us?" asked Ibiki. "Yes. After my home was destroyed, I decided to come here and become a shinobi of the leaf." Said Falcon. "Very well. But I'm getting you a background check. Got it?" asked Ibiki. Falcon simply nodded.

**Hokage's Office**

"Please! I beg you, give me a chance!" cried Kushina. In the room were Mikoto and Fugaku, Tsunade, and Sarutobi. Outside, Kushina's family sat quietly listening. **"No means no! You lost the chance to call Naruto your son!"** screamed Tsunade at the top of her lungs. "Please, please. I want to make it up to him." Said a crying Kushina. Mikoto sat up to talk, "Kushina, when I found out what you did, I couldn't believe it. Tsunade is right. You've lost your chance." She said.

"Kushina, you have to understand." Said Sarutobi. "Even if Naruto forgives you, the village won't. To them, Naruto is a symbol, a reminder, of the forth hokage. He acts just like him and has the same morals." Sarutobi continued. Kushina looked down in shame. _'I truly am a monster.'_ Thought Kushina. Seeing Kushina like this hurt every one in the room. Suddenly, "I'm still not sure about you, but he can meet the rest of his family right?" asked Fugaku. "Well, I suppose," said Tsunade, "But there's going to be a lot of expaining to do." She finished. Every one nodded in silent agreement. Sarutobi got up and opened the door to the hallway.

The family looked up when they heard the door opened. "We are still deciding on what to do with Kushina. But, I think we can arrange it so you can see Naruto, okay?" asked Sarutobi. "Thank you very much Lord Hokage. Me and my husband would love to see our grandson." Said Genna. "Alright. Where going to see our nephew!" Proclaimed Temujin. Zaku and his wife Aoi nodded in agreement. The kids shouted in joy that they were going to see there cousin.

**Four days later, at the bridge**

Team 7 looked on in shock. In front of them lay 5 men who were wounded. Tazuna ran up to one and asked what happened. "It was…" Was all the wounded man said before a kunai struck his neck. Every one looked to where the kunai came form. In front of them was Zabuza and the masked girl. "So, I was right after all. Zabuza is alive and the girl works for him.' Said Kakashi. "Well Haku, it seems the secret is out." Said Zabuza. "Indeed." Stated Haku. For a full five seconds, nobody moved. "Lets have some fun." Said Zabuza. With that, Zabuza charged at Kakashi and Haku ran at Sasuke and Naruto. The battle for the bridge has begun.


	7. Battle For The Bridge

**Chapter 6: Battle for the Bridge**

"Hold still!" yelled Zabuza as Kakashi ducked another swing from the giant sword. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and threw it, aimed at for Zabuza's chest. Zabuza twisted to the left to avoid the kunai. He then launched him self at Kakashi with his sword above his head, ready to slice Kakashi in two. Kakashi rolled to the right and brought out a kunai. He ran straight towards Zabuza and nearly slashed his face.

"This is starting to get boring. I'll just go and kill the old man." Said Zabuza. Like the last time, the mist began to rise. "Unlike last time, I won't give you a chance to use the sharingan." Zabuza said. Just then, Kakashi saw Zabuza heading towards Sakura and Tazuna. In a sudden blur, Kakashi was in front of Zabuza, with a giant slash going across his chest. **"Kakashi-sensei!"** yelled Sakura.

**Meanwhile…**

Haku pulled out six senbons out and threw them at Sasuke and Naruto. They dodged the senbons and pulled out a kunai in each hand. "You two are good. No one has ever been fast enough to dodge my first attack." Said Haku. Naruto eyed the masked girl carefully. "Why are you working for Zabuza anyway?" asked Naruto. "Does it matter?" Haku asked back. Naruto just shook his head and ran at Haku. Sasuke ran from at Haku from the side. Just as their kunai's were about to hit Haku, he vanished.

Both boys ran into each other. As both boys got up, they saw Haku standing a few feet in away from them. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to end this." Said Haku. Haku quickly ran though some hand signs. **"Secret Art of Ice: Demonic Ice Mirrors!"** Haku called out. Out of nowhere, 20 mirrors made of ice appeared. Haku then slipped into one of the mirrors. Suddenly, Haku's image appeared on all the mirrors. "What kind of justu is this?" said a worried Sasuke. "Never seen it." Said Naruto.

"This is my kekkei genkai." Said a calm Haku. Out of nowhere, hundreds of senbons began striking and piercing Naruto's and Sasuke's body. "Naruto, are you okay?" asked Sasuke. "She got me pretty good. I don't think I'll…" before he could finish, Sakura's rang out, **"Kakashi-sensei!"** Then the mist began to fade.

**Hokage's Office**

"So. This is the man who wishes to join us?" asked Sarutobi. "Yes. And his story checks out. " Replied Ibiki. "I only wish to join so I can prevent other people from going though what I did." Falcon stated. Sarutobi carefully studied the boy: he had brown hair that ran down to his neck, black eyes, tan skin, and was about 5 feet 6 inches. "Alright then. I'll assign you to a team and see what you can do." Said Sarutobi.

**Back at the Bridge**

The sight that greeted Sasuke and Naruto horrified them. Kakashi had a giant cut that ran from the top right to the bottom left of his chest. "What the hell happened?" yelled Naruto. Before any answer was given, another barrage of senbons rained down on Naruto and Sasuke. "You should pay more attention on the enemy in front of you." Said Haku. Naruto was coughing up blood when he tried to get up. "Shit. All these wounds, along with my sickness, I'm not sure if I'll make it." Said Naruto. Sasuke was also having a hard time getting up. "Damn. If we don't find a way out soon, we won't survive." Stated Sasuke.

"Psst, Sasuke…" whispered Naruto. "What?" asked Sasuke. "I have a plan. It's a risk, but I'm going to use some of the nine-tails chakra and…" before Naruto could finish, Sasuke cut him off, "Naruto! You can't do that. You'll know what if do, don't you?" Sasuke said, sounding worried. Naruto gave Sasuke a stern look and said, "There isn't any other choice. Once I do, go see if you can help Kakashi-sensei." Naruto finished. Sauke thought about it. Both he and Naruto have been friends since they were five. He didn't just want to leave him, but he knew there wasn't any other choice.

"Alright, you win." Sasuke finally said. "Just don't die on me, okay?" he asked. "Don't worry, I won't." Naruto said with a grin. Naruto got up and called upon the nine-tails.

**Haku's point of view**

Haku couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto was some how calling upon an incredible amount of chakra. Suddenly, a red cloak made of chakra covered his body, with three tails sticking out. _'Where is this power coming from? And it feels so evil.' _Thought Haku. For once in her life, she was truly scared. Suddenly, Naruto let out a loud roar and destroyed five of the mirrors. That's when Sasuke made a run for it. Haku tried to stop him, Naruto stopped her. Haku was hit in the face, causing her mask to break. Haku ready herself for the finishing blow.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi, Sakura, and Zabuza all felt the nine-tails power. All were too stunned to do anything. But Kakashi quickly got control of him self. _'If I hurry, I can save Sasuke and Naruto'_ thought Kakashi. "Zabuza! Your busy, I'm busy. So how about we end this game?" said Kakashi as he went though some hand signs. **"Earth style: Fanged Pursuit Justu!"** Kakashi called out. All of sudden, a pack of dogs held Zabuza in place. "What is this?" yelled Zabuza. "Your death." Said Kakashi. He gathered chakra in his hand charged at Zabuza. **"Lighting Blade!"**

**With Haku**

After five seconds of having her eyes closed, she opened them. She was greeted with the sight of Naruto lying on the ground, coughing. She was about to ask what happened when some thing caught her eye. She looked up and paled. Kakashi was running towards Zabuza, aiming to kill. **"No! Master Zabuza!" **Haku yelled. She ran straight towards Kakashi, intending to stop him. Naruto managed to get up and yell, "Sasuke! Stop Haku, NOW!" Sasuke spun around to see Haku run right by him. Sasuke pulled out a shiruken and threw it at Haku, which hit his leg, causing her to fall.

Haku looked up and was horrified. Zabuza was dead. **"Nooo! Master Zabuza!"** screamed Haku.

**Few Days Later**

Naruto had recovered enough to walk, so Team 7 was ready to leave. While Naruto had on a long sleeve, dark blue, shirt on. His pants were black that went down half way, the rest covered with bandages. Naruto was about to leave when Haku entered. In a blur, Haku pulled out a kunai and went to kill him. Naruto managed to grab her hand and pin her against the wall. "Care to explain?" asked a calm Naruto. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT ZABUZA IS DEAD!" She screamed. She suddenly fell to the floor and started to cry. "What do I do now?" asked Haku. Naruto got on one leg, picked Haku's head up so she was staring right at him and said, "You can come with me. We can be friends, you'll have a place to call home, and most importantly, you won't ever be alone." Haku looked right into Naruto's eyes, he wasn't lying. Both Naruto and Haku looked intently into each other's eyes. "Really?" she asked. "Yes, really." Naruto said. Then out of nowhere, Haku pulled Naruto in close to her and kissed him hard on the lips. Naruto eagerly returned the kiss. The kiss lasted only twenty seconds, but for the two of them, it felt like forever.

**Few Days Later, At the Northern Gates of Konoha**

Team 7, plus Haku, arrived at the gates of Konoha. Every one was surprised to see Sasuke's parents, Tsunade, and Sarutobi waiting for them. "Naruto, we need to talk." Said Tsunade. "I was about to say the same thing, Grandma." Said Naruto, nodding his head towards Haku. "Lets go to the Hokages Office every one." With that, every one left.


	8. Two Paths Cross

**Chapter 7: Two Paths Cross**

Kushina was walking back to the Senju Compound. Along the way, many people were giving her hateful looks. Sometimes, someone would yell out 'baby killer' or 'monster.' This killed her inside. All this remained her of what she put her son through. Kushina had already been in Konoha for 4 days now. She was sure that some would kill her, but so far, no one has. Today her son had arrived and was on his way to the hokage's office to speak with the others about her return. _'Please Naruto, forgive me.'_ She thought as she cried.

**Hokages Office**

**"You let her back into the village!" **yelled Naruto. "Calm down Naruto." Sarutobi warned. "Don't tell me to **calm down** old man! You know how much I hate her!" Naruto shot back. For most of the conversation, Tsunade had been quiet. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto speaking to her. "Grandma, tell him. Tell him this wrong." He said pleadingly. Tsunade looked up at him and said, "Naruto. This is the only way to settle the problem." That got a hurt look from Naruto. "She's right Naruto. It has to be done." Mikoto spoke up. Everyone in the room, except Haku, nodded in agreement. "So all of you support this. After all those times I said I didn't want to talk to her. After what she did to me, you want to forgive her." Said Naruto, sounding betrayed. Tsunade looked Naruto square in the eyes and said, "We don't expect you to…"

"**Well it sounds like it!"** Naruto yelled.

Kakashi was about to try and calm him when Naruto stopped him. "None of you need to say anything more. I know exactly what you're trying to do. And to think I trusted any of you." Naruto said mocking. "I guess I never was truly loved, was I?" With that, Naruto walked out, not looking back. Tsunade leaned back against the wall and started to cry. Mikoto and her husband stood in silence. Kakashi and Sarutobi both looked to the portrait of the forth hokage and had one thought: _'I tried my best, but failed.' _Sasuke and Sakura stood for a moment before going after Naruto.

**Outside the Hokage's Tower**

"Naruto, wait!" yelled Sasuke. "What?" he asked. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" asked Sakura. "No, it wasn't. They should have known this was going to happen. It's their own faults for trying to get me to talk to that woman." Naruto replied dryly. "True. But, maybe talking to her won't." said Sakura. Naruto shot her a quick glare. "Listen. You don't have to forgive her, just listen to what she has to say." She said. Naruto let out a heavy sigh and said, "Fine. I'll hear her out. I hope I don't regret this." Said Naruto

**Senju Compound**

"I'm home!" Naruto called out. "Naruto." Tsunade in a low voice. Naruto put down his head, refusing to look into his grandma's eyes. Tsunade quietly walked up to Naruto, lifts up his head so he's looking right at her. "I'm sorry. Believe me when I say that I didn't want this. But, it is the only way to get past the pain." Said Tsunade in a motherly tone. "I know. So, let's get this over with." Naruto walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of two kids, three adult's, two elderly people, and Kushina. He gave Kushina a cold look before sitting down. "I'm here. What do you want to talk about?" asked Naruto. Kushina looked up at her son and said in a sad voice, "Naruto, I'm very for what I try to do to you. I don't except you to forgive me. Just that I'm sorry for trying to kill you and for abounding you."

Naruto looked right into Kushina's eyes. _'She's telling the truth.'_ He thought. He scratched the back of his head gingerly. "I can see in your eyes that you're telling the truth. But I still don't trust you." Naruto looked at the others that were there. "But, because you brought your whole family here, I'll give you a chance to prove what your saying is true. But..." Naruto's voice became cold and dark, "It will take a long time for you win my trust." He finished. Kushina got up and looked at her son. "Thank you for giving me a chance." She said happily.

**Four Days Later**

Team 7 was in training ground 10 meeting their new team member. "So you're Falcon?" asked Kakashi. "Yes. I'm glad you let me be part of your team." He said with a smile. Naruto, on other hand, still isn't on good terms with his mother. Naruto was so deep into thinking that he didn't noticed Kakashi pop up behind him. Then suddenly, **"Leafs secret finger jutsu: Thousand years of death!"** yelled Kakashi as he sent Naruto flying into the air screaming.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Falcon sweat drop

"And that's why focus is so important." Said Kakashi.

**Senju Compound**

"I see. So that's why the village treats Naruto so well." Said Kushina with relief. Kushina was talking to Tsunade. Mikoto and Fugaku were talking with Kushina's parents and brothers. The kids were playing with some kids from the Uchiha clan. "But understand this, if you mess up, I will make you pat." Tsunade said menacingly. "I know. This is why I will do anything to prove my love for my son." Tsunade could see it in her eyes, she was hell-bent on doing this.

**Training Ground 10**

**"Fireball Jutsu!"** Falcon and Naruto rolled to the right, avoiding the the giant ball of fire. Sasuke and Sakura lunged at Kakashi with kunai. Kakashi simply side-step them. Out of nowhere, Naruto attacked Kakashi with a few of shadow clones he created. Then there was a giant swirl of wind and leaves. Team 7 pulled out their weapons and readied them selves. What they saw shocked them. Orochimaru was looking right at them with an evil smile on his face.

**With Tsunade**

Tsunade and company were about to leave when Jiraiya appeared. "Jiraiya. What are you doing here?" she asked, looking confused. "Bad news. Orochimaru is on his way here! And he's after Naruto!' he said. **"WHAT?" **Yelled Kushina and Tsunade. All ran for training ground 10. "I told Sarutobi as well. He's on his way there now!" shouted Jiraiya.

**With Team 7**

Orochimaru dodged another pair of senbons that the newly arrived Haku threw. The fight has been going on for a good five minutes. The Tsunade and company arrived along with Sarutobi. "I grow bored. Let's end this shall we?" Orochimaru's neck suddenly shot out, aiming for Naruto. **"Naruto! NOOO!" **Yelled Tsunade.


	9. Chunin Exams and a Plan

**Chapter 8: Chunin Exams and a Plan**

**"Naruto! Noo!"** yelled Tsunade. Just as Orochimaru bit into Naruto's neck, there was a giant puff of smoke. When it cleared, there was a log where Naruto should've been. "That was close." Every one turned around to see Itachi holding Naruto by the shoulder on a tree branch. A few more Uchiha, led by Miwa, another girl besides Haku who is in love with Naruto, arrived. "Well, well. I'm honoered that so many would come and greet me. But I must go." Before any one could act, he vanished. Kushina and Tsunade ran over to Naruto and started to check up on him.

"Are you alright?" asked Tsunade. Naruto got up and dusted him self off. "Yes I am. And thanks for saving me Itachi." Said Naruto. Itachi just gave Naruto a warm smile. "Wonder what that was all about?" asked Naruto. He noticed Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Sasuke's parents all talking. "Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi. Come with us." Sarutobi said.

**Hokage's Office**

"Why did you bring us all hear?" asked Sasuke. Just then, Jingka, came in. "Alright, listen…" said Sarutobi, "We brought you hear to let you in on an S-Rank secret." Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi all shared worried looks. Upon seeing this, Jiraiya spoke up. "We got word that a new organization called Akatsuki is on the look for the tailed beasts. They leader approached Itachi and asked him to join." Sasuke gave his brother a shocked look. Before he could say anything, Fugaku spoke up next. "We need to know what's going on, so we plan on putting Itachi in as a spy."

"But he can't simply walk out and join." Said Sarutobi.

"Okay. But what do me, Naruto, and Jingka have to do with this?" asked Sasuke

"Jinka will fake his death. We found a way to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan without any sacrifice." Said Fugaku

"Let me guess. You wanted to tell us so we wouldn't try anything stupid, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Said Sarutobi

"And you need us to reinforce your story too?" asked Sasuke. All nodded. "So, will you help?" asked Itachi. Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

**3 months Later**

Word had spread though out Konoha like wildfire. Word of Itahci's betrayal was talk of the town. Every one offered their condolence to Sasuke and his family. But they knew the truth. Both Naruto and Sasuke kept quiet about. After awhile, Team 7 was together again. "Alright team. I have good news for all of you." Said Kakashi. "What is it, what is it?" asked a over, hyper-active Naruto. Every one behind him just let out a sigh. "I nominated all of you for the Chunin Exams." He said happily. Naruto glomped Kakashi saying how much he loved him.

**The next day**

"Who do you think they were trying to fool?" asked Naruto. Sasuke and Falcon both gave a bored sigh and shrugged. "Who cares." Said Sasuke. Before opening a set of doors to continue, a voice called out to them. "Hey you!" Team 7 turned to see the boy from earlier. He had a bowl cut hair style and huge eyebrows. "What do you want?" asked an annoyed Naruto. "You, with the dark hair. I want to fight you." The boy proclaimed. Said boy jumped down to where team 7 was.

"I wish to test my abilities against one of the famous Uchiha. My name is Rock Lee." Said the boy. "He's all yours Sasuke." Said Naruto as he and Falcon walked off to the side. "Do you have a problem or something?" asked an angry Sakura. She was about to tell Lee off when Sasuke stopped her. "If you really want to get your ass kicked, fine by me." Said Sasuke. Sasuke rushed at Lee with his sharingan active and made a kick to his head. Lee ducked and, with a strong push of his hands, jumped away. The moment his feet touched the ground, Lee rushed at Sasuke with a kick aimed at his head. Sasuke managed to bring up his guard. But to the surprise of everyone, Sasuke went flying into the wall. _'What the hell? I blocked that attack!'_ thought Sasuke. Naruto and Falcon jumped in front of Lee and Sakura ran over to Sasuke.

Lee was about to charge at the two when an older version of Lee appeared. "Guy-sensei?" said a confused Lee. Out of nowhere, the man punched Lee while calling him an idiot. Team 7 looked on with mix reactions as the two began to hug each other. "Bet it gives you a warm feeling, huh?" Naruto asked jokingly. "That's not funny! Their up to something!" yelled Sakura. As Sasuke and the others were about to walk away when the tall guy named Guy called out to theme. "You four are Kakashi's students right?" asked Guy. "What about it?" asked Falcon. Guy let out a small laugh and vanished out of sight. "Where is he!" asked Naruto."

"Behind you." Everyone turned around to see Guy standing behind them with a smile on his face. "Kakashi and I are eternal rivals. I plan to beat him by having my team beat you." All were still in shock that Guy was able to move so fast. "Anyway, Lee and I will be going now." Lee and Guy left the stunned team 7 behind. "No one can move that fast." Said Naruto. All nodded in agreement. "Let's get going." Said Sasuke.

**Few Minutes Later**

As team 7 opened the door, they were stunned to see so many genin in the room. "So many are taking the Chunin exams." Said a stunned Sakura. Just then, Ino ran into the room and glomped Sasuke. Miwa Uchiha, Sasuke's cousin, did the same to Naruto. **"Get off Sasuke, Ino-pig!"** yelled Sakura. Ino stuck out her tongue saying she would make Sasuke hers. Haku and another girl came in. Haku saw Miwa holding Naruto and calling him sweetie. "Get off him Miwa!" yelled Haku. "Make me." Said girl replied.

Shikamaru, Choji, and team 8 came up to join the rest. "I guess this means this years rookies all got nominated. But I feel sorry for you Naruto." Said a mocking Kiba. "Why should you feel sorry? It's not like your going any farther then this." Said Naruto with a huge grin on his face. "Well, you know. It's just that you're sick and…" Kiba was cut off with a punch to his face by Sasuke. Kiba fell to the floor holding a bloody nose. He got up and glared at Sasuke. He then realized everyone was giving him a frosty look. "What?" he asked. "That's just low, Kiba. You shouldn't have…" There was a giant puff of smoke. When it cleared, a man with a scar on his face and 21 other people appeared. "All right you maggots. The first exam has begun, Take your seats." The man said.


	10. The Forest of Death

**The Forest of Death!**

"You all pass!"

Everyone just stared at Ibiki like he was crazy. "What do you mean we pass? What about the tenth question?" asked Temari.

"Yeah! She's right!" shouted Kiba

"The tenth question was if you would answer it or not." Said a smiling Ibiki. He then put on a very serious look. "Let's say you're handed a mission that takes place in enemy territory. And you don't have any intelligence on the lay-out of their troops. Do you accept it or not?" As he went on, everyone began to realize the whole point of the tenth question.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Hinata. During the whole exam, Naruto seemed to be on edge. It almost seemed like he would attack anyone if they simply touched him. "The thing is, my grandma said that there was going to be a surprise during the second exam." Naruto said nervously. Hinata was about to try to and cheer him up when suddenly…

***Crash***

Something crashed through the window. "What the hell?" shouted some one. Everyone stood up in shock to what was happening. "Oh screw me. Anyone but her, please!" said Naruto. Two kunai were thrown into the ceiling to reveal a banner. "Naruto, who are you talking about?" asked Hinata. Before he could answer, a purple haired woman stood up and shouted, **"All right! The second exam starts now! Follow me!"** Everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy. "You asked who I was talking about. That's who I was talking about. My sister." Naruto said sadly.

**Outside 'Forest of Death'**

"This is training ground 44. Also known as: **The Forest of Death.**" Anko announced. Everyone was scared to death at the sight of the forest and the way Anko went about saying it. "Great. I thought the whole point of this was to test us. Not about getting us killed." Naruto grumbled. Just then, a kunai whizzed by his face, leaving a cut on his neck. Anko quickly appeared behind him. "Come now. Isn't a brother supposed to be kind to his sister?" Anko asked teasingly. "Unless she's trying to get you killed." Naruto mumbled. Anko walked away laughing her head off. "Alright! This part of the Chunin selection exam is simple. Thirteen teams will get a 'Heaven' scroll. The other thirteen teams will get an 'Earth' scroll. It's your job to get the scroll you don't own and head for the tower." Anko explained. Everyone started to feel like she was about to drop a bombshell. And that's exactly what happened.

"You will spend five days in training ground 44. There are no rules. Think of it as a fight to the death." She finished. Chouji started to go crazy after hearing that he will spend five days having to capture his food. "Before you get your scroll, I need you all to sign this consent form." Anko said

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"You don't want me to be responsible if you die, do you?" Anko said with a big grin.

Everyone turned to look at Naruto. It was known to all about what his mother tried to do to him. Falcon walked up to Naruto and asked, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Naruto looked down at his feet. "No one will hold it against you if you do." Sasuke said reassuringly. Everyone, including Anko, looked at Naruto with worry. Naruto could tell that almost every single one of them knew he had to take medication. Hinata was having a nervous break-down about the possibility of losing him. It was because of Naruto that Hinata worked so hard to be more confident. Naruto took a deep breathe and, to the surprise of everyone, walked up to Anko and took a consent form.

Everyone looked on in complete shock as Naruto signed the form and handed it back to Anko. Naruto then noticed all the looks he was getting. "What? If I don't sign it, I can't become Chunin." He said calmly. Everyone started to walk up and take the consent form and signed it.

**Few Minutes Later**

Team 7 was waiting at their gate for the second exam to start. "Naruto. Are you sure about this?" asked Sakura. Naruto simply nodded. "I'm sure. You don't have to worry about me." Naruto said. Naruto noticed Anko walking up to him and his friends. "Naruto. I don't want you to do this." Anko said sternly.

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"Because you might die!" she shouted.

"I know you're concerned about me. But you, Shizune, grand-dad, and grandma can't protect me forever." Naruto said calmly.

Anko seemed like she still wanted to talk him out of it. But she knew it was pointless. It was Naruto's dream to not be so useless. "Alright. Just be carful and don't do anything stupid." Anko said. She turned around and left. Anko went behind the stand where the scrolls were handed out and then broke down into tears. Naruto was like a little brother to her. She would hate her self if anything happened to him.

**"Alright! The second exam starts… NOW!"** The gates swung open and all teams dashed in. _'Be safe Naruto.'_ Anko thought quietly.

**5 Miles in…**

"That was quick." Sakura said happily. "I know. It was like taking candy from a baby." Naruto said as he started laughing. Sasuke and Falcon had a simple smile on their faces. _'He's just like him.'_ Thought Falcon.

**Flash Back**

"You okay?" asked a little boy. "I'm fine." Said a five year old Falcon. He got up and soon both boys began to race each other home. They ran through the forest, getting mud and other junk on their clothes. Just as they reached the top of a hill, they stopped. Their village was on fire. Bandits were pillaging their home. Falcon and his brother ran to their house to find their door kicked in. Their parents were dead. Just then, a bandit kicked Falcon in the back. "Leave him alone!" yelled his brother.

"Back off kid!" yelled the bandit. The kid kept punching and kicking the man. He kicked the kid to the floor and rammed his sword into the kids chest. "Brother!" shouted Falcon. The bandit was about to kill him when he fell to the ground. A dozen kunai and senbons were sticking out of his back.

"Who might you be?" asked a man with long, black hair. He had snake like eyes. "Who are you?" asked Falcon. The man smiled. "I'm Orochimaru. I saw what was happening. If we don't hurry, the bandits will catch us." Falcon got up and followed Orochimaru.

**Flash Back end**

Falcon let out a sigh. "What's wrong Falcon?" asked Sasuke. "Sorry. Just thinking to my self." Just then, a scream rang out. "What was that?' asked Naruto. Everyone dashed off to where the scream came from. Just as they reached where the sound came from, they saw Orochimaru biting one of Haku's teammates. "Neju!" shouted Haku. "Back off!" yelled Naruto.

"**Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Sasuke and Falcon called out. Orochimaru jumped out of the way and landed on a near-by tree branch. "Sorry. But I must go." He said. The girl named Neju let out a painful scream. Everyone ran to her. "Is she alright?" asked Sasuke. Before anyone could answer, three marks in the shape of totems appeared on her neck. "Quick! Let's get her to the tower! We already have our scrolls!" said Haku. Team 7 and team 9 dashed to the tower. Sasuke and Naruto carried Neju with them.


	11. Gaara vs Lee

**Gaara's Vs. Lee**

"Then let match number five began!" Announced Hatake. The screen up top began running through the names. The first match was between Neju and another Leaf-nin. Buring the match, the curse mark nearly took over her body. Luckly, she managed to control it. Kakashi took her and said he was going to deal with the seal. Haku and Miwa won their matches too.

Faclon rushed towards his opponent with a kunai in hand. The man side-stepped him and kneed him in the stomach. Falcon quickly got and jumped away. **"Wind style: Blade slash!" **Falcon called out. A gust if wind hit the man and sent him into the wall. The man tried to get up, but Falcon beat him to it. **"Earth style: Four pillar trap!"** Four stone pillars appeared and trapped the man. "The winner is: Falcon!" Hatake announced.

"Yeah! That's my teammate!" Sakura and Naruto shouted out. Sasuke gave a small smirk.

**3 Minutes Later**

After the medics took the man out, the sixth round was between Naruto and Kiba. Just as the match started, Naruto vanished and re-appeared behind Kiba. Naruto struck Kiba's neck, causing him to fall to the floor. Everyone laughed at how Kiba was so easily beaten. Naruto jumped back up to his team. The screen ran through the names again. The next two contestants were Rock Lee and Gaara.

**Arena Floor**

"I'm glad we get to fight." Said a happy Lee.

"Hn." Was all Gaara said.

"Began!" Hatake shouted. Lee rushed at Gaara with a kick aimed at his head. **"Leaf Hurricane!"** Lee called out. Before his kick could make contact, sand appeared out of nowhere and blocked his attack. It suddenly, it reached out to grab him. Lee chart wheeled away. Once again, Lee rushed at Gaara. And once again, the sand came to Gaara's defense. Lee was forced to retreat when the sand came for him. He leapt on the statue under the screen.

"Lee! Take them off!"

Everyone turned to Guy. He had on a smile and thumbs up. "But, Master Guy! You said to never to do that unless I'm protecting the lives of those I care about.

"It's alright! I'll allow it!"

Lee started to laugh as he sat down. He removed weights that he'd been wearing on his legs. _'Ah, the sweet, old way of training Guy.'_ Thought Kakashi. "Alright! Now I can move more freely!" said Lee. He let go of the weights. _'Dropping a few weights isn't going to help.'_ Thought Temari.

_*Bam*_

Everyone looked shocked. The weights caused a huge crash, lifting a large amount of dust. _'Aren't you over doing it Guy.'_ Thought Kakashi. "Let's do this!" shouted Lee. He vanished and then reappeared to Gaara's left. The sand came up and barely stopped Lee's attack. In a series of flashes, Lee started to appear all around Gaara, smashing away at the sand. Lee came in for attack at his face. "Over here!" Gaara turned around to see nothing. Lee jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked Gaara on the head. Everyone was in more shock at what happened. Before Gaara could react, he was hit in the shin and was sent flying into the air. **"Forward Louts!"** Gaara was sent back down into the arena floor.

"No way. This is crazy." Whispered Naruto.

"I knew Lee was strong, but this… it's… I don't know how to descried it." Stated Sasuke. Gaara got up and looked at Lee with disgust. Lee was on his knees, panting. The sand reached out towards Lee. Lee put up his hands as the sand sent him into the wall. "What is Lee doing?" shouted Sakura.

"Lee used the 'Forward Louts.' He's nothing but a mass of pain right now." Stated Guy. Lee move once again and hit Gaara under his chin. In blinding speed, Gaara was hit with a barrage of bone crushing kicks and punches. For the last punch, Lee hit Gaara with a devastating punch

"**Primary Louts!"**

Both Lee and Gaara crashed into the ground hard. As the dust cleared, Lee was still standing. The Leaf-nin let out a sigh of relief. "He's alright." Said Neji.

_*Crunch*_

Everyone looked up to see that the Sand had crushed Lee's left arm and leg. The sand reached out to cover Lee's entire body and crush him. The Leaf-nin looked on in horror as the sand went wild. In the center, Guy was between Lee and Gaara. "Why are you protecting him?" asked Gaara.

"Because. Lee is very important to me." Guy said with a stern look. Gaara suddenly grabbed his head in pain. As he did so, he walked away, back to the other sand-nin. When he was far enough, the Leaf-nin rushed to Lee's side. "Lee!" yelled everyone. Sasauks, Naruto, Falcon, Neji, Kakashi, and Guy were all hovering Lee. "Everyone, back up! Give him some room!" shouted Naruto. Green chakra fromed around Naruto's hand. He then placed his hands on Lee's chest. "Shit…shit… **SHIT!"** Yelled Naruto.

"What's wrong?" asked a scared Guy. Everyone was looking nervous.

"All his internal organs are fucked up. Where the hell are those medics? Naruto shouted. Just then, a team of medics appeared on the scene. They rushed over and placed Lee on a stretcher. "I'm going with Lee since I've already fought. Guy, come with me. We need to talk." Said Naruto in a serious tone. Guy, Naruto, and the medic team walked off.

**In the Hallway**

"What are you trying to say?" asked a shocked Guy.

"What I'm saying is that Lee can never be a shinobi again. My grandma might not be even to help him. I'm sorry Guy." Said Naruto with a sad look. Naruto went on to follow the medics to the hospital. Guy just stood were he was in total shock. He was snapped out it when Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Guy. I can't say I know what your going through. But we better head back. Your other students haven't yet fought." Kakashi said calmly.


	12. Time to Train

**Time to Train**

"And good luck to all of you!" Sarutobi said. Temari, Neju, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Falcon, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Shino, and Dosu made it to the finals. The finals were going to be like a tournament. Everyone had to draw a number out of a box to see what round they will be fighting in. Because Naruto went to operate on Lee, Sakura drew his number for him. They would have one month to train. The sand siblings left quickly.

**At Hospital**

Team guy, team 10, team 7, Anko, Haku, Sasuke's cousin Miwa, and Tsunade were outside the waiting room were Lee was being operated on. It had been six and a half hours since Naruto and Lee entered the room. The doors suddenly opened. Naruto came limping out. His skin was pale. Kakashi rushed forward to catch him just as he fell. "NARUTO! Are you alright?" Tsunade asked, scared out of her mind.

"I'm fine. And so is Lee." Naruto replied weakly. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Sakura came up to Naruto and told him about the finals and that he would be fighting Gaara in the first round. "Perfect. I'm going to face off against Gaara." Naruto said with a smile.

"Are you crazy? He's a monster! He'll kill you!" shouted Tsunade.

"We have one month to train, right? That's more then enough time." Naruto said as Tsunade and Anko helped him up. Everyone gave Naruto a suspicious look. "Time for _'what'_ exactly?" asked Ino.

"That's for me to know and all of you to find out when the finals come around." Naruto said sneakily. Naruto got up and said he was off to train. "Well, if you don't mind Kakashi-sensei, could you teach me?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure thing." Kakashi said. With that, Sasuke and Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves. Haku and Miwa decided to train together. Shikamaru, being who he was, just got up to go find some where to take a nap. Anko decided to help train Neju when she woke. Jiraiya and Tsunade went to the Senju compound to meet up with Naruto.

**Senju Compound**

Kushina was in her bedroom looking at all the pictures of Naruto through the years. _'I've missed so much. I don't deserve to even be here.'_ She thought. Just then, the door opened to reveal Naruto, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Naruto had his head down. Kushina looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. There was an uneasy silence between them until Naruto spoke up. "Mom, will you help me train?" he asked shyly. Kushina snapped her head around and looked her son dead in the eyes. "Did you just call me mom?" she asked weakly.

"Well you are my mom right? And I know we haven't been on the best of terms and all, but sooner or later, we have to put it to an end." Naruto said. Tsunade and Jiraiya told Kushina that they were ready to give her a second chance. Kushina began to cry, saying she was grateful for this and that she would train with Naruto.

**2 Weeks Later**

Two weeks had passed by. Anko and Kakashi were training Sasuke and Neju together. Haku and Miwa were training with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Haku managed to learn new uses for her ice-style jutsu's. Falcon decided to train alone. Ever since joining Naruto's team, Falcon began to wonder were he would place his loyalty with. Naruto and Kushina hadn't been seen during the whole time. Everyone was worried about this. But the training went on.

**Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi looked out on the village. Soon, the Chunin exams would begin. But, he was worried. Orochimaru had placed his curse mark on Neju. "What are you up to Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked out loud.

**Day of the Finals**

**"Welcome everyone! Konoha offers it's welcome to all of you for gathering here today for the Chunin exams! We shall now begin the finals! So sit back and enjoy!"** announced Sarutobi. All the candidates were there. Except for Naruto. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko, and Kushina's family were sitting with Mikoto and Fugaku. Some other Uchiha clan members were there too.

**Arena Floor**

Hayate looked at all the canidates. "Alright. The first round is between Naruto Senju and Gaara." He announced. Gaara was already on the arena floor. Everyone was looking around for Naruto. Tsunade and Jiraiya were very nervous. Sarutobi was also Nervous. There was a minute's wait before the crowd started to get restless. The body-guard leaned in. "Lord Hokage. It seems Naruto isn't going to show. It's best that you announce that he forfeits." The man said. Sarutobi let out a heavy sigh. He got up and said, "It seems Naruto Senju has…"

Before he could finish, there was a big gust of wind and leaves. Appearing out of nowhere, standing I at the center of where the big gust originated, stood Kushina and Naruto. Naruto had on a Black, leather suit that stuck tightly to his skin. It covered his whole body. He also wore a huge claymore sword on his back. "Did we make it in time?" asked Kushina.

"Barely." Hayate said.

Kushina gave Naruto a warm smile and vanished. She reappeared next to Tsunade. "You know he was very close to having to forfeit." She said.

"Naruto insisted on a little more training. I try to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen." Kushina said as she shrugged. Tsunade ignored that.

**Back at the arena floor**

Gaara and Naruto stared each other down. "Alright! Let the first round begin!" Hayate called out.


	13. Gaara

**Gaara**

"Begin!" Hayate called out. Naruto jumped back and pulled kunai. He then rushed Gaara at full speed. The sand came up and stopped his attack. It then grabbed his feet and picked him up. The sand spun him around three times before letting him go. Naruto was sent flying into the arena wall. Naurto quickly got up and started to reach for the sword on his back. But he stopped him-self. _'Not yet. Just a little longer.'_ Naruto thought.

"How long due you plan to wait?" asked an annoyed Gaara. Naruto eyed him carefully. Naruto pulled out two kunai, one in each hand, and charged in again. Every effort he made was stopped by the sand. Just as the sand was raising to stop Naruto's punch, which was aimed for the back of Gaara's head, Naruto vanished. He suddenly reappeared in front of Gaara and hit him hard in the face. Gaara was sent to ground. _'He's just like him.'_ Gaara thought as he got up.

**Tsunade's P.O.V**

"That was amazing! How did he get so fast?" Tsunade asked Kushina.

"For a whole month, we worked on increasing his speed and strength." Kushina stated with a large grin on her face. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Zaku, Temujin, Kushina's parents, Fugaku and Mikoto, and all the Uchiha's that were there had a shocked expression on their faces. Genna was the first to recover. "Kushina. What's with the giant claymore-like sword on Naruto's back for?" she asked.

"And why is he wearing that outfit?" asked Zaku.

"Let's start from the top. The sword that Naruto has is the only sword that can stand up to the new technique he mastered. As for the outfit… well, it's the only outfit that won't get ripped up when he uses his new technique." Kushina explained. Everyone gave her a puzzled look. "It looks a little heavy." Said Fugaku.

"Yeah, it is. About one ton." Kushina said with out showing any real concern.

"One whole ton? He shouldn't even be able to stand! And yet he's fighting with it like it's nothing!" exclaimed Jiraiya. Everyone there was too stunned to believe what they heard was true.

**With Sasuke and others**

Sasuke, Kakashi, Anko, Neju, and everyone who made it to the finals were all in the stands watching the fight. Lee and Guy were also there. They arrived about half way through. "Amazing! I never thought he could it!" said Anko. Everyone was shaking their heads in agreement. "He's even faster then Lee's speed with out his weights on." Said Guy in astonishment. Guy knew that Sasuke was about as fast as Lee because Kakashi trained him based off of Lee's match.

Neju, on the other hand, gritted her teeth. She was furious. She had hopped that training with Kakashi and Anko would make her stronger. But as she watched Nartuo fight, she didn't think that she improved at all. _'Damn! I need to get stronger!'_ she thought.

**Back with Naruto**

**"Interesting… Very interesting. You'll provide a great source of entertainment… NARUTO SENJU!"** Gaara said in a very evil tone. The sand suddenly formed around him into the shape of a ball. Naruto pulled out his sword with his right hand. With just his one arm, he pointed it at the sand sphere. He ran at it and made a single slash at it. Nothing. Everyone in the crowd was taken back at what happened next. At this point, word had speared that the sword weighed one ton. So everyone was surprised at what they saw.

Naruto didn't just hold the one ton sword in one hand, but in a blur, his sword arm flashed across the surface of the sand sphere. By the time a sword slash appeared on the surface, Naruto was already fifty slashes ahead. No one could believe what they were seeing. Naruto stopped and everyone saw that his was pale. Blood was coming out of hi mouth._ 'Damn! I over did it. I need to end this now!_' he thought. Naruto then jumped high into the sky and stuck to the arena wall. He drove his sword into the wall and began to run down it, with the sword close in hand.

**With Kushina**

"What the hell did you teach him?" Tsunade asked angrily. Kushina gave her a stern look.

"I didn't teach him that. He already knew how to do it. The reason he wanted me to help was for two reasons. First, he wanted me to come along so no one would come along to see what he was doing. Secondly…" her face then took on a more motherly on, even e tear drop formed in her eye, "He wanted to spend some time with me." Kushina finished. Tsunade couldn't argue with that. She and Jiraiya were glad that Naruto wanted to do this; they just wished he told them.

**With Kakashi**

"Amazing. I never thought he could do such a thing." Kakashi said. Everyone was surprised to see this. "Who knew he had it in him." Said Shino.

"You got that right!" said Shikamaru. Temari and her brother were very nervous. _'Shit! Were so fucking screwed!'_ thought Temari.

**With Naruto**

Just as Naruto reached the ground, he dashed off towards Gaara at a blinding speed with his sword still in the ground. Five feet from the sand sphere, Naruto pulled out his sword and it made a clean cut through the sand. He then let go of the sword and formed a Rasengan in his left hand.

Naruto sent his left hand through the opening and felt his attack make contact. Suddenly, he felt something grabbed his arm. He tried to pull away, but it wouldn't let go. It then began to crush his arm. "Aaaarrrrgggghh!" Naruto pulled his arm out and leapt away. Suddenly, a giant claw made of sand popped out. It then went back through the hole. Naruto looked right through it and saw a weird eye looking back.

**"YOU REALLY ARE SOME-THING ELSE, NARUTO SENJU! YOU'RE MORE ENTERTAINING THEN I THOUGHT!"** Shouted Gaara. The sand surrounding him began to fall to the ground. Everyone was greeted with the sight of Gaara's left arm covered in sand that was shaped like a claw.


	14. Jinchuuriki Showdown

**Jinchuuriki Showdown**

"So… you're a jinchuuriki." Naruto said calmly. The whole crowd was stunned. Suddenly, Naruto burst out laughing. Everyone was very confused as to why Naruto was laughing at a time like this. **"It seems you lost your mind." **Gaara said as he started to laugh.

"No, no. You misunderstand." Naruto shot back. Suddenly, he began to cough up blood. Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and slashed his palm. He then flipped through some hand signs and slammed both hands on the ground and yelled out, **"Summoning Jutsu: Nine-tailed Fox!" **There was a giant puff of smoke.

Everyone looked on, expecting a giant fox to appear. But it never did. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a woman with dark brown skin and Blood red hair and eyes. Her eyes were very fox like. She had a large bust size. She wore a kimono that went shortly past her waist and clung to her sexy figure. Coming out of the Kimono, were nine tails. Naruto blinked a few times before he, and every other man, peeled over from a nose-bleed.

**With Kakashi**

"The Nine-tails is a girl?" some one yelled.

"Man. Naruto's very lucky to have such a sexy woman." Kakashi stated.

"What the hell? Sasuke… are you okay?" Sakura and Ino asked. Sasuke, Lee, Kankurou, and Neji were all unconscious from a nose-bleed. Temari was hounding her brother for having such nasty thoughts. The women all had frowns on their faces. They either yelled or slapped their boy-friends or husbands for having a smile on.

**With Tsunade and company**

**"Jiraiya! Did you do this?" **yelled a pissed-as-hell Tsunade and Kushina.

"No I didn't! But damn… He's one lucky kid!" Jiraiya stated. Kushina and Mikoto bashed Jiraiya over his head with their fists. "But what the hell? The fox is a girl." Said Kushina. Everyone was to wrapped up to know what to do.

**With Kiba**

"Why is Naruto so lucky?" Kiba mumbled. Unknown to him, Hinata had a nose-bleed as well. _'She's beautiful.'_ Hinata thought.

**With Naruto**

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"** Shouted Naruto.

The fox girl walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around Naruto. "Anything you want me to be. The names Kyu." The woman said in a seductive tone. This caused Naruto to have thoughts of her and him doing _'things'_ together. "But! If I help you in this fight, you have you give me something in return." Naruto slammed his hand over his nose to stop another nose-bleed. Naruto quickly shook his head, saying he agreed to the deal. "Alright! Let's do this!" Kyu said. Just then, everyone turned to Gaara. He suddenly started to turn into the One-tails. Kyu grabbed Naruto and Gaara and vanished.

_*Bam*_

Everyone turned to see a giant monster made of sand and a giant toad appear and engaged each other in battle.

**Top of Gama-Bunta**

**"You lousy flunky!"** Bunta shouted at Naruto. Naruto was on his knees, coughing up a lot of blood. Kyu kneeled down beside him. "Naruto! You're to sick!" Before she could finish, Naruto stopped her. "I have to go on. If I don't stop him, all is lost." He explained. Kyu gave him a hurt look. She didn't want to say it, but Naruto couldn't last much longer. Said man stood up and called out to Bunta, "Alright, let's end this once and for all!"

**"Wind style: Air Bullets!" **Gaara called out.

**"Water style: Liquid Bullets!" **Bunta called out.

A giant ball of water and a giant ball of air crashed into each other. If any one was there, it would feel like hurricane. "Kyu! Turn into your true form and hold him down!" Naruto ordered. Kyu nodded her head and jumped off of Gama-Bunta. She suddenly transformed into the nine-tails.

"Naruto! I got a hold of him! Finish it!" she yelled. Naruto jumped up and formed a giant Rasenagan in one hand. The sand around Gaara came to his protection. Naruto's rasengan smashed through the sand. Naruto then smashed his fist into Gaara's face. Naruto landed on the one-tails nose. Gaara gave Naruto a death glare. He then shouted, **"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"**

Suddenly, Naruto grabbed his chest and started coughing out of control. "NARUTO!" Kyu yelled. The sand formed around Naruto and was poised to crush him. Before it did, there was a sudden blur of movement. A figure was holding Naruto. The person had silver hair and a jounin vest on. "Kakashi." Kyu stated. Kakashi turned and faced the one-tail. Naruto coughing got worse. Kakashi bent down and mentally whispered, _'Forgive me Naruto.'_ Kakashi pulled out a soldier's pill and put it in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto's coughing died down and his eyes shot open. "Kakashi-sensei. Get out of here, quick." Naruto said.

"But Naruto…"

"No! The one-tails is way out of your league. Only a jinchuuriki can fight another jinchuuriki. I don't want to worry about you getting hurt." Naruto stated. Kakashi eyed Naruto. Thoughts of when his sensei fought the nine-tails came up. Kakashi couldn't bear to let his sensei's son die the same way. "Kakashi, please! I have to do this!" Naruto pleaded. Kakashi closed his only visible eye. He re-opened it and said, "Okay."

Naruto stood up and faced the one-tail. Kakashi turned to leave. Before he did, he looked back at Naruto for what may be the last. Kakashi took the image in. Naruto still had on his black leather outfit. The left side was of the outfit that covered his arm was gone. There were various cuts on the outfit. Blood was coming out of his mouth. Naruto had a look of determination in his eyes. "Good luck." Kakashi whispered and vanished.

With Kakashi gone, Naruto called out to Kyu, "Kyu, back off!" Kyu pulled backed off and jumped off to the side. "Bunta! Give me some oil!" Naruto shouted.

"**Right!"** Bunta's cheeks puffed up and oil suddenly shot out. **"Fire style: Toad Flame Bombs!"** Naruto called out. Fire shot of Naruto's mouth and made contact with the oil. The oil lit on fire and crashed into the one-tail. When the fire died down, the whole front side was now glass. Naruto fell to his hands and knees. He was holding his throat, trying to get air into his lungs. His vision started to go blurry; his body was numb all over. "This will be my last jutsu." Naruto announced.

"Chief, go back!" Naruto ordered. Bunta did as he was told. Naruto jumped off as Bunta Disappeared and formed a massive Rasengan in his right hand. He then brought it in front of him self and it made contact with the one-tail. The entire body was destroyed. Naruto and Gaara fell to the ground. They landed with a heavy thud. Kyu changed into her human form and rushed over to Naruto. "NARUTO!" She shouted. She picked him up and saw that his face was almost as white as snow.

Temari and Kankurou landed next to Gaara. They picked him up and left. "Kyu. How is everyone else doing?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Sand and sound attacked while you were fighting the one-tail. But they were defeated. Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage and Neju defected to Orochimaru's side. Other then that, your family and friends are alright." She stated. Naruto gave a weak, sad smile. "Old man third is dead. He was a good man." Naruto said sadly.

"Also, Sasuke managed to break the invading army." Kyu said. This got a laugh from Naruto. "Show-off." He said. With that, the two vanished.

**Arena**

"I hope Naruto's alright." Said a worried Tsunade. Kushina nodded in agreement. Almost immediately after Naruto, Kyu, and Gaara left, the sand and sound shinobi attacked. Kushina, Mikoto, and Tsunade got cut off from Jiraiya, Fugaku, Zaku, Temujin, and the Uchiha members that were present. Kushina's parents took the kids and went to hide with the rest of the village. A few minutes ago, Tsunade and company managed to link up with Jiraiya. He told them that Fugaku had died. "Why? Why did he die?' Mikoto cried. Kakashi, Haku, the newly arrived Itachi, and the rest of the Konoha twelve joined them. Sasuke was told about his farther. Sasuke and Itachi kneeled down next to there mother.

Before anything was said, Kyu appeared with Naruto. She placed him on the ground and vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned his head to everyone and said, "Hey guys." Kushina and Tsunade ran over to Naruto. "NARUTO!" The two women cried.

"I'm fine. And don't worry; the one-tails is gone." Naruto said as he closed his eyes, for what might be the last time.


	15. Truth

**Truth**

A week passed since the invasion. Five days ago, Naruto woke up in the hospital.

**Five days ago**

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked to his left and saw his grandma, Jiraya, Shizune, Anko, and Kakashi. On his right was Kushina, her family, Sasuke, Falcon, Itachi, and Mikoto. All his friends were there too. Naruto sat up so he could get a better look of the room. This caused everyone to wake up. Tsunade was first to speak. "Naruto, your alright." She said with relief.

"Yeah, I am." Naruto said with a smile. Jiraiya leaned in and whispered something in Tsunade's ear. She stood up and gave Naruto a stern look. "Naruto. There's something I want to ask you?" she said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"How did you do that sword technique? I didn't ask when we were training, but I want to know." Kushina said. She also had a stern look on her face. Naruto lowered his head and closed his eyes. Pain was evident on his face. Kushina sat next to him and placed her arm around him. "Naruto. Please tell us." She said.

"Grandma. Remember when I went missing?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes." Tsunade replied.

"The truth is: that night, Danzo kidnapped me." Everyone looked at him with shock. "Naruto, what are you saying?" asked Kushina.

"The reason I was able to do what I did was because Danzo experimented on me. A long time ago, there was a swordsman who was famed for expertise in them. It was said he used a technique called _**'Quick-sword.'**_ This allowed him to swing his sword at a blindingly fast speed. Danzo found his grave and implanted his genes in me." Naruto explained. Everyone looked at Naruto with horror. None of them could believe what they just heard. Tsunade gritted her teeth and smashed her fist into the wall. **"DANZO, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"** She screamed.

"Why didn't he tell us?" said Jiraiya.

"Because I told him not to. I didn't want any of you to worry. Old man third found out and rescued me. He didn't want to tell any of you because he didn't want any information about it leaked out." Naruto said. There was an uneasy silence. No one said anything about what they heard. "That aside, what are you doing back Itachi?" asked Kakashi. Everyone turned to him. Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Mikoto went to his side. "Itachi was a spy in Akatsuki. Jingka is alive. It was found out that this group was after the tailed beast." Explained Jiraiya.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. We needed a convincing story. That's why Jingka faked his death." Said Naruto.

"So, what happened to this group?" asked Mikoto.

**Flash Back**

Itachi, Konan, Kisame, and Deidara were all recovering. Pain discovered Madara's plans and didn't like them. Because of this, there was a civil war in the Akatsuki. Pain, Konan, Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi were on one side. Madara, Zestu, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu on the other side. Itachi killed Zetsu. Deidara killed Sasori. Konan killed Kakuzu. And Kisame killed Hidan. Pain found a way to kill Madara, but Pain died while doing it. Itachi finished Madara off.

Konan was looking out at the Hidden Rain village. She had memories of Nagato and Yahiko. Now that they were dead, she felt there was no more reason to live. She pulled out a kunai and aimed at her throat. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked to her right and saw Itachi. "What do you think your doing?" she growled.

"That's the coward's way out Konan." He said.

"What do you know, huh?" she yelled. "I've lost everything!" Konan fell to her knees and started to cry. "I don't know. But I know that committing suicide isn't what your friends would want." Itachi said sincerely. Konan looked up at him with. She got up and wiped her tears away. "Then what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Live life. Enjoy it the way your friends want you to." Itachi said calmly. Konan looked at Itachi and smiled weakly. "I guess your right." She said.

**Flash Back end**

"Shortly after that, we got married. And she's pregnant with my child." Itachi finished. Everyone looked at Itachi with disbelieve. Naruto gave him a slight nudge and teasingly said, "Never knew you had it in you Itachi." This caused Itachi to blush slightly and everyone to laugh. After it died down, Naruto spoke up. "There's something I want to ask. The nine-tails told me that Neju joined Orochimaru. Why did she?" asked Naruto.

"Save that for later. The funeral for those who died will be held soon." Jiraiya stated. Everyone nodded.

**Two Hours Later**

Naruto had on his funeral clothes on. Him, Mikoto, Sasuke, and Kushina were all walking together. Half-an-hour ago, Naruto found out that Sasuke's farther died during the attack. The group walked to the roof of the Hokage tower. A table with a white cloth over it had flowers and the pictures of the third Hokage and Sasuke's farther. Kushina and her family, Tsunade and Naruto, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Mikoto, Itachi and other clan members, and many other clans were there to pay their respects to the fallen heroes. The next day, the villagers began to repair the village.

**4 Days ago**

Naruto and Sasuke were walking together through the streets. The villagers greeted the two every-where they went. The two were known as heroes for what they did. "So, what should we do?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. If you don't mind, I'm going home." Said Sasuke.

"Sure." Said Naruto. Sasuke walked home. Naruto understood that Sasuke was depressed about losing his farther. Naruto went to training ground seven. Naruto leaned against a tree post. _'This is where we became Genin.'_ Naruto thought. He looked around at the rest of the training ground. A river running through it, low-cut grass, and a couple of trees. As Naruto was taking in the scene, the Nine-tails appeared in her human form. "Naruto, I've come to make sure you keep your end of the bargain." Kyu said.

"You never told me what my side of the deal was." Stated Naruto.

"Ah, yes. Since I helped you, what I want in return is simply." She said.

"And that **is**?" Naruto asked.

"I want you too…" Kyu brought her lips to Naruto's ear and whispered in it. Naruto shot back from the blood that was gushing out from his nose. Naruto looked at Kyu and yelled, **"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"** Kyu let out a very sexy laugh. She walked up to the prone Naruto and laid her-self next to Naruto. "No silly. I mean it, every word. If you don't do this, I'll make you regret it." Kyu said in Naruto's ear. Naruto let out a sigh.

"Fine. I'll do it. When do you want to do it?" he asked.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready." Kyu said. Naruto nodded his head.

**3 Days ago**

Naruto was walking through the park when he saw kiba and some others. As Naruto got closer, he saw Ino and Sakura there as well. Naruto also saw Falcon on the ground. That's when he realized the he was being beaten up by Ino, Sakura, and Kiba. Naruto quickly pulled out a scroll and opened it. In a puff of smoke, Naruto had out the sword he used in the Chunin exams in hand. Naruto then rushed over to where the fight was taking place.

**With Kiba and others**

Kiba was about to punch Falcon again when he suddenly felt something sharp pressing into his neck. "Stop right there!" came a voice. Kiba turned his head to see Naruto behind him, holding his sword at Kiba's throat. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Naruto.

"What's it look like? This guy works for Orochimaru!" Kiba shouted.

"He used too. But not anymore." Said Naruto as he helped Falcon up.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ino. Naruto pulled out a scroll from his pocket. He tossed it to Ino. "This scroll was found in one of Orochimaru's secret bases. It turns out, Falcon and Neju came from the same village. Orochimaru had some of his followers dress-up as Leaf-nin. They attacked Neju's family. Since then, she always hated the Hidden Leaf. Orochimaru personally went for Falcon. He set it up so, that if Falcon was to betray him or Neju wouldn't join, he would have the other. And it worked." Explained Naruto.

Kiba, Ino, and Sakura nodded their heads in understanding. But Kiba still wasn't ready to trust Falcon. Few days later, Tsunade was made Hokage. Sasuke started to feel better. But things got a whole lot weirder when Kyu came to Naruto's home to make him fulfill his end of the bargain.

**Senju Compound**

**"WHAAAAAT?"**

"You heard me. Naruto will become my husband." Said Kyu. Tsunade, Kushina, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Falcon, Zaku, and Temujin were all in the room. It turns out that the deal between Naruto and Kyu was that if Kyu helped Naruto, he would marry Kyu. Kushina and Tsunade were out-raged upon hearing this. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sasuke were all muttering about how lucky Naruto was. Temujin, Zaku, and Falcon were just sitting back and listening to what was going on. Sakura was just staring at Kyu like she was crazy. "There is no way that I will allow this to happen!" shouted Kushina.

"Sorry. But Naruto and I had a deal" Kyu said with a smirk.

"Naruto! Tell her you're not doing this!" Tsunade shouted.

"I wish I could. But we do have a deal." Naruto said sheepishly. Everyone had one thought running through there heads. _'Things are going to get a hell of a lot more interesting around here.' _

**2 Days Later**

Things in Konoha calmed down. The damage was repaired. The Kages decided to hold a new Chunin exam in a few months. Itachi's kid was born. It was found out that that Konan was Jiraiya's former student. The other two died. Naruto had completely healed. Tsunade called Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke, Mikoto, and Kushina into her office. When they were all in, Tsunade spoke up. "Alright, listen. Because Orochimaru has Neju, we have to prepare."

"For what?" asked Jiraiya.

"I found out that Neju is a little special." Tsunade said.

"How?" asked Kushina.

"It turns out that her body can be adapted to use Kekkai Genkai." Tsunade explained. Everyone gasped at this. "Furthermore," Tsunade continued, "She can even use secret jutsu's. Orochimaru plans on taking control of her body. But! He already took control of someone else's. So we have three year waiting period." Tsunade finished.

"So how does that involve me, Sasuke, Naruto, and Jiraiya?" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you and Jiraiya are to take Naruto and Sasuke as your pupils." Tsunade stated.

"What?" asked Mikoto and Kushina.

"Neju has a grudge against Naruto. And it's possible that Orochimaru might come after Sasuke. They need training." Said Tsunade.

"Okay. But for how long?" asked Mikoto.

"Three years." Said Tsunade. Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"Before any of you say anything, it has to be done. If we can't stop Orochimaru from taking her body, Sasuke and Naruto will need to be strong enough to fight him." Tusnade explained. Everyone nodded their head.

**The next day**

Mikoto, Kushina, Sakura, Ino, Kushina's family, Itachi and his family, many members from various clans and villagers were at the northern gate to see off Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sasuke, and Naruto. They had packed everything they might need. "Alright, we're off!" said Naruto. The group waved good-bye and walked off. The people who gathered at the gate waved good-bye as well.


End file.
